


Caught In A Cage

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lube, Neck Kissing, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rimming, Stubble, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: When being in control works out like you always wanted until the game plan gets shaken up somewhere in the middle.





	Caught In A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Always be safe and make sure you truly trust a partner, one worthy of that trust! If you see errors, please let me know!

My pulse is racing. It feels like my heart is about to beat out of my chest as I look at you lying naked on the bed. Let someone tell me this sight will ever get old and I'll call them a liar with a quickness. So far you appear to have followed my instructions perfectly. My eyes trail across the breadth of your shoulders, the swell of your biceps where they pillow your head. I gaze at the line of your spine to the small of your back, the dip right above your ass. What is there to say about your ass? Pure, mouthwatering perfection is what I can say. I can't help myself, I move closer to the bed so I am able to reach out and trace the curve of your cheek, to where it meets your upper thigh. You stir but don't pull away. I retreat and continue my assessment of your body. Lovely firm thighs that I long to kiss and leave love bites on. I wonder if the backs of your knees are ticklish? That's going to have to wait for another day. I brush my fingers along your strong calves before moving behind you on the bed. I nudge your leg, "Spread a bit wider, baby." You immediately do as I bid. I love how obedient you are for me. I firmly run my hands up your calves, across your thighs to your butt. Then I back track a bit, lightly dragging my long nails along your inner thighs, making you shiver and press your hips into the mattress. I sharply slap your ass. "What have you been told?" 

"Not to grind against the mattress. If you want pressure on my cock, you'll put it there." you say sounding a bit annoyed. I smirk at your tone. This is going to be so much fun! "Do you have a problem with doing as I say? Did you follow ALL of my instructions today? We can quit right now. Do something else, something more mundane?" This is your final chance to back out and we can do something else but before I can even finish the sentence you are shaking your head in denial. I smirk again, confident that if you truly had issue in any way you would color out. "In that case, why don't you focus on being a good boy for me so I won't have to punish you." I watch your hips twitch but you catch yourself and still the motion.

I lean forward, across your back so I can drop kisses all along your shoulders and admire the stength I see in your arms. I slip away, bracing my hands on your back. Mmm...I can't resist nipping your shoulder before tracing your spine with my tongue, intermittently sprinkling kisses along the way until I reach your ass. Be still my heart! But (pun intended) I love your butt. I kiss the base of your spine before I slip my tongue into the crack of your ass. Just a quick dart before moving down so I can cup a cheek in each hand. Soft kisses along your bum, hot breath and the slick of my tongue along your crack but I'm not satisfied. I want more and you're going to let me have it.

Today you'll let me have anything I want. What I want right now is to make you beg. I want you begging for more. I want you begging me not to stop. I want you begging me to cum but that's not going to happen. Well, the begging is sure to happen but cumming is a whole other story. I lean back and have you raise your hips so I can slip a pillow under them. Perfect! That's a much better angle. I spread you open and run the flat of my tongue from just behind your balls to the top of your crack. I hear you catch your breath as you tense a bit and then relax into my touch. I retrace the same path before focusing on your hole. Little teasing kitten licks and flicks of my tongue before retreating to show some love to your cheeks. Soft caresses, gentle squeezes, tender kisses, sharp little nips before returning my attention to the main attraction. Soft lips and teasing licks before fully, deeply kissing, dipping and pressing my tongue against your hole. Softly at first and then more and more insistently as you push back against me. I grip your bum tighter to keep you spread open. I love being able to have you like this. Love the way you taste and feel under my mouth. So strong but totally submitting to my will and desires. The sounds you make are intoxicating. The way you catch your breath, gasp and moan. The feel of you seeking more contact emboldens me and I firmly press the point of my tongue against the tight opening. You cry out in shock but it spills into a filthy little moan as you loosen up and allow the tip of my eager tongue to slip inside you. I draw back only to do it again and again and again. On the next press, I push a little more firmly and slip deeper. The feel of you rocking back against my mouth seeking more, the moans spilling out of you are music to me and I want it all. I pull back to lick your balls and give them some much deserved attention. Licking them, sucking on them and savoring the feel of you. Your breathing is ragged and there's a fine tremble running through you. "Turn over for me. Lie on your back with the pillow beneath your hips."

I move to the side so you can obey and drink in the beautiful picture of debauchery that you make. You're flushed, your chest rises and falls rapidly from trying to hold back and behave. I drop my eyes to your crotch and want to shout down the house with what I see. Your pretty cock isn't hard at all. Well, in all fairness it appears that your body is truly trying but that's the beauty of this style of cage. The rings encase your cock and it fits snugly but the openings between the rings allow you to try and get hard, sort of, but keeps you from doing so. I'm fascinated! "Did you put it on at last break like I told you to?" 

You take a deep breath as you nod, "Yes. I did." I cup and stroke your exposed balls as you tightly clench your jaw. "Did you have any difficulty?" Another deep breath before you reply, "A bit but I got through it." I'm entranced and have a million questions, like I always do, about everything but instead, I say, "It looks like you are serious about pleasing me and I am very, very pleased, Donny." I can't help myself, I lean forward to get a better look. I look up to see you watching me. Your body is so tightly wound I almost feel guilty when I stick my tongue through the cage to taste the bead of precum on the head of your trapped cock. You flinch and groan but otherwise stay still. I slide up beside you and cup your face between my hands. "Are you listening to me?" You nod, "Yes." I hold your gaze, "If it gets to be too much, you'll tell me, right? I mean I want to make you suffer but not for REAL suffer." 

I see a trace of your normal ornery self in the faint grin you give me, "Of course." You shift and groan again. I can't help it, I reach out and cup your metal ring bound cock. "I really don't see what all the drama is about, Donny. Honestly. How many times have you told me that boners at work are not cool? This totally resolves the issue. No boners at work. As a matter of fact, none at all. Think of how much easier it'll be to focus on tasks at hand without having the distraction!" You give me a wary look. "I wonder how long you could go? What do you think? Think you could wear it for a whole day? How about two, maybe three days? Stay confined and not touch your pretty cock for three days and nights? I mean you could take it out for personal hygiene but absolutely ZERO touching for pleasure. What do you think?" I think you look less than pleased at the prospect. I stroke you as much as I can through the bars and the opening at the tip. I steal the precum there and you close your eyes against the sensations. I grip a handful of hair and yank it tightly to get your attention. You look at me. I tighten my grip on you and twist your head to the side. I lean close and whisper into your ear, "Here's the only problem I see with your dick being caged up tight. I really, really want a good hard fuck. I don't want to be empty. I want my pussy to be so full it makes me scream. Unless that happens, you're staying in the cage and I'm going to tease and play with you to my heart's content. You're going to want to get hard, your body is going to do it's damndest to get hard but it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen unless I let it happen, unless I allow you to get hard. Understand?" You start to nod but my grip on your hair prevents it. You settle instead for a simple, "I understand." And color me optimistic but I believe you do.

I let go of you and say, "I suggest you get creative!" You inquire, "Do I have permission to begin pleasuring you?" Ooooohhhhh....you really aren't taking any chances, are you? "Yes, you do. Because you can bet your sweet ass if I have to take matters into my own hands, you'll definitely not be cumming anytime soon!" You move from where you've been lying down and offer to help me with the last of my clothes. I agree to the help. You're very gentle as you start trying to relax me. It's pleasant and sweet but nothing close to what I need. 

No sooner does that thought cross my mind but you completely switch gears. A tight hand grips the back of my neck as your hot mouth closes on the side of my throat. A shiver courses through me at the brush of the stubble on your jaw. I cup the back of your head to press you closer as you kiss and nibble the sensitive spot. No matter what this simple touch always sends me spinning. As I moan for more, you press harder, licking the flesh before sinking your teeth into me. The pain is sharp and perfect but ends too quickly as you move down to give some attention to my breasts. You grasp them tightly, pressing them together so you can worry at both nipples easily. Your mouth closes around one to draw it tightly in as you pinch and pull the other one before switching off to repeat it on the other side. I can't be still. I writhe beneath you and need more. I ache for more. I take one of your hands and pull it to my pussy. "I believe I told you what I need. Do something about it, why don't you?" 

You trace the seam of my lips before parting them, almost too gently. I feel frustrated and then two things happen at once. You sink your teeth into my breast as you pull back to add pressure to the bite and you roughly thrust your fingers inside my wet pussy causing my hips to jerk and me to grasp at the sheets. You don't go easy as you pound into me. It rides that fine line between pleasure and pain perfectly. Then there's more and it's even better. I told you I wanted to be full and you are doing just that. Hard thrusts deep inside me have me wanting, craving more as I ride down on your fingers. "Yes! Yes, Donny! Don't stop. I want it just like that! More, more!!" The look of intensity on your face is stunning and my pussy is so full, the pressure is amazing and my clit is throbbing and that's when you pull away? "What the fuck? Where are you going?" You're already back and I see lube in your hand. "What are you doing, Donny?" You focus all that intensity on me and reply simply with, "I'm giving you what you need, with your permission, of course."

I can't help but laugh as I trail a hand down your cheek before cupping your confined cock, "I need a good hard fuck. I need my pussy full, stretched and blissfully hammered. How will you manage that while locked away?" as I stroke your balls. Your body is trying to respond, precum leaves the head of your cock glistening but the device does it's job perfectly. You clench your jaw but don't pull away from my touch. Quite the opposite, you press into it. I can't help the little zing of excitement that sizzles through me. "Yeah, you might want to cum but part of you likes the denial, doesn't it? That perverse little corner of your brain that wonders about what it would be like if I denied you, kept you caged. That part of you likes it, doesn't it?" You press more tightly into my grasp, eyes half lidded and moan out, "Yes, it does." With that I let go of you and reply, "Don't you have something you're supposed to be doing?"

It takes a second for you to switch gears and it's hot as fuck to watch. You pick up the lube, "May I?" I grin and nod, "Please do. If something doesn't happen pretty quickly, I'll let you rest and take care of it myself." You shake your head and spread my legs wider as you move closer. You squeeze some lube onto your fingers and plunge back into me forcefully. You waste no time resuming your previously driving pace. I can't help riding down for more as moans and demands fall from my lips. You work me over with sure deep movements and then there's more and it feels incredible. You're watching what you're doing and I see you grab the lube again to add more. I don't think much about it until I feel you pressing firmly, deeply, while twisting your wrist. Then I feel a give, a slip and the brush of your knuckles impossibly deep as you slip your fist inside me. I can't keep quiet although I'm not sure what is spilling out of my mouth. You are very still, letting me adjust. Fuck! You might be still but I cannot be still. It's everything I demanded from you. I asked for full. I asked for stretched. But I did NOT ask for still. "Dammit! Do SOMETHING!" I see the ghost of a smile cross your face before that fierce intensity returns. You begin to slowly move. Slowly or not it's perfectly, impossibly, exquisitely overwhelming. Every twist, thrust, move is amplified. I can't be still as you twist and move your fist. Your fucking fist is inside me and it's possibly the best thing I've ever felt. The brush of the ridge of your knuckles makes me loose my breath. You move and I have to wrap my hands in the bedding to not fly apart. I keep saying, "I don't know what the fuck you just did but do it again!" Because every sensation is new and different and keeps blowing my mind.

You start teasing my clit with your opposite hand and I can feel my orgasm building. It's different than others, more like working out a slow ache. I can feel it getting closer and closer almost like drops of water about to make a cup overflow. Each touch pushing me right to the edge but never quite certain which push will send me tumbling over. "You're getting so tense. Relax!" I'm about to laugh at you, how can I possibly relax? That's when you brush my clit and stars explode behind my eyes as I feel everything tighten and release all at once. You say something but it's lost to me as I seem to cum forever as wave after wave of pleasure flows through me and loops back again. The next thing I register is you ever so slowly working yourself back out of my body. I feel the pressure at the widest part of your hand and it steals my breath as it slips free, triggering another spasm that has me curling up, feeling exhilarated and spent all at once. 

I hold my hand out to you, "Come here." My voice may be soft but the command is there. You move to lie beside me and I can feel the tension in you. I gaze at you and while satisfied for now, I still love the look of you pushed to the edge. I run my hand down your side and grip your hip to pull you closer, slipping back to cup your ass. Your eyes are closed as you try to regulate your breathing. I drop gentle kisses across your jaw to your ear and whisper, "Open your eyes. Look at me." I pull back from you, watching as your eyelids flutter and you finally look at me. You are so beautifully fucked up. "Oh, baby! You have been absolutely fantastic. I know you WANT me to take off the cage but do you think you DESERVE to have it removed?" You slowly focus on me and take a moment to digest what I've said before carefully replying, "I did my best but only you can be the judge of if I deserve for it to be removed. I want whatever you want." Fuck me! I close the distance between us and passionately kiss you. It takes a second for you to respond but when you do my head begins to swim. I reach between us to grasp your caged dick and lightly tug on the gadget. "If I let you out, are you still going to be my good boy? Are you still going to listen and obey me completely? Will you?" You press harder into my touch, "Yes. Yes, I'll be so good for you."

I take the key out of the nightstand and scoot down to your hips. I slip the key into the lock and at the click, I hear you suck in a breath. I lean back, "Go ahead, take it off and hand it to me." I watch you handle your cock, slipping through the rings and free of the cage. I take the cage and put it in the drawer. You're waiting for me to say something, do something. "Such a good boy! Waiting for me to tell you how it's going to be." I can see you starting to rapidly chub up. I take ahold of your cock and begin to firmly stroke, rub and carefully caress your shaft. You drop your head back, closing your eyes and breathing deeply but holding completely still for me to do as I please with your body. "I think you deserve to be rewarded. I'll let you cum and you can choose either my hands or my mouth." My hands are never still. I'm stroking your cock and rolling your balls and waiting for an answer. You frown before finally gasping out, "Your mouth, please!" I slip down to your cock, delicately licking across the wet tip. "I'll let you have my mouth but no deepthroating and no cumming in my mouth. You have to earn privileges like that and you're on the right track. Tell me you understand." You moan and I press your legs further apart so I can easily access your bum while sucking you off. "I understand. Thank you." I slip your cock into my mouth and see your hands clench in the bedding as you try to be still, try to resist gripping my neck, hammering down my throat and choking me on your dick, desperate to cum. I don't tease too much but I keep it a very respectable blow job of soft lips, wet, wet strokes of my tongue and full of tight suction. I alternate stroking your balls and slipping a finger back to gently rub and press at your hole. I slip my finger against my pussy to get some lube returning to slide my slick finger back between your cheeks. It isn't long at all until I hear you say, "I'm going to come! Please, may I?" I pull off your cock and give permission, "Cum for me, Donny. Give me your cum, baby!" as I rapidly stroke your cock and gently slip my finger in your ass. Your hips buck as you spill hot and wet across my hand, dripping off my fingers and running down my wrist. You're absolutely stunning!

I move to lie beside you, discreetly cleaning the cum off my hand before reaching out to cup your jaw and bringing you close for a kiss or three. "Mmm...that was amazing. You're so good for me!" You grip me tightly and boldly deepen the next kiss before pulling away with a grin. "Ahhh! Feeling a bit naughty now, are we? Keep it up and I'll see that you won't be getting it up, cheeky boy!" As we snuggle together you say, "So whatever shall I do with you when you act out, lil sassy miss?" I can't contain my laughter. "Oh, I'm confident you'll think of something!"


End file.
